Breaking Yusei
by jenn.666
Summary: This is what would have happened in episode 71 if Sherry wasn't in the show. yusei is missing and his friends can't find a single trace of him, his captures want him to duel for them but his principal won't let him so his captues decide to use any means nesacary to break him. WARNING YOAI, RAPE
1. the abduction

**Ok so this came to me while watching episode 71 and realizing I really don't like Sherry and her voice in the English dub so this is what happens if she wasn't in the show. So yea enjoy and tell me what you think.**

**XoxoX = change of place**

**I don't own YU GI OH 5ds**

Yusei stared at the blank screen for a while more before deciding to lean back against the truck wall. Damn it his head hurts. Ok so that guy on the screen defiantly has a few screws loose.

He felt the truck suddenly speed up and turn corners sharp and it tilted dangerously. What the hell was the driver thinking? Was he drunk?

**XoxoX**

Jack rode around looking for Yusei not really sure why. Crow was worried but seriously Yusei was probably just doing a job or in a turbo duel somewhere. "I've looked everywhere there's no sign of him." Akizas' voice came over the intercom.

"He's probably just doing a job and is fine." Jack said.

"Look I know something has happened because I got a message saying that our friend has been taken and that they thought we ought to know."

"And why didn't you mention this earlier?" Jack growled. "Because I didn't want to worry you guys." Crow replied

"Look this is no time to be arguing, who knows what is happening to him right now." Akiza told them.

She was worried about him, she wasn't going to tell anyone but she had a major crash on Yusei. What if they never found him, or he was killed? She wasn't going to let that happen.

"Hurry up Mina we need to find him." She told her driver.

They drove over a road and she saw a soda truck driving out of control, she wondered if that could have Yusei on it but decided that was silly and she was starting to grasp at straws.

She watched the truck disappear around the corner and still felt like she should follow it.

**XoxoX**

Yusei felt the truck stop and the doors opened. He stood up and stood in the middle of the truck. He saw the man who was on the screen. "Yusei are you willing to join my team or do we need to force you?" he asked

Yusei had his head down he looked up and smiled. "Bite me" is all he said. "WHAAAA" the kidnapper screamed out in shock. Yep definitely crazy. "Well I guess if you're not willing to join willingly you'll just have to meet the 'psychiatrist' he's looking forward to meeting you."

Yusei really didn't like the evil look in his eyes. Looking around he noticed a gap that he could escape through, but unfortunately the crazy bastard noticed and signalled to his men who jumped into the truck and as he tried to fight them off forced his hands behind his back and put cuffs on them.

He was hit over the head with a bat; he fell to his knees and struggled to remain conscience. He was dragged to his feet and pushed out of the truck. He was forced into a rundown looking building he was still dizzy and couldn't see properly.

Yusei got pushed roughly into a small room his arms still tied while his kidnappers laughed and locked the door. Yusei soon passed out on the floor.

He watched as the door was locked and smiled, he finally had the greatest duellist now all he had to do was get him to join his team, willingly or not.

He walked the hall way and into 'physiatrists' room who in reality was just a very sick bastard who knew how to twist people into doing what he wants.

"We brought a new one for you Mark, this one is stubborn so you will need to pull out all the strings." Mark smiled evilly. "I love it when they're stubborn they're just so much more fun to brake."

Like I said sick, oh well he gets the job done.

"What's this guys name?" Mark asked. "Yusei Fudo, and before you ask here is his file with all his information."

He handed the file over and watched as Mark read through it, is creepy pedo grin widening the more he read. Fuck this guy needs serious help.

"When can I meet him?" damn even his voice is creepy. "Soon, once he's awake I'll have him brought to you." He replied trying not to let his disgust show in his voice.

"No, I want him in 'that' before he wakes up, just waking up like that usually freaks them out and making them more _submissive."_ He said the last word with a rape face on. "Fine" he spat before walking out.

Fuck that guy freaked him out. He walked to Yuseis' door and saw the guards nearly asleep. "WAKE UP YOU LITTLE SHITHEADS" The guards sprung to their feet looking terrified. "Yes sir, sorry sir" they muttered at their feet.

"Just take Yusei to 'that'." He could see the guards visibly shudder at the thought of going near that thing. Even he didn't like it, he never wanted it to come to this but he had to trust Mark knows what he's doing; the last sucker put in 'that' went insane.

He watched as an unconscious Yusei being dragged out of his room. This was going to be good.

**XoxoX**

It was starting to get late and there was still no sign of him anywhere. They decided to head back to Jacks' and mines house, we are now sitting around the table trying to decide what to do next and I tuned out a few minutes earlier lost in my own thoughts. What do they want with Yusei? Whatever it is it can't be good. "Crow, you listening?" he heard Jack call out to him. "Hmm" he replied lifting his head.

"Well what do you think?" Jack snapped. "Ah what was the question again?" he asked sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

Jack face palmed and Leo chuckled. "I asked if you had any ideas as to what they want with him." Jack is starting to get annoyed. "Well they could want him for his signer mark or for his father or it could be something we haven't considered." I replied.

"So in other words you have no clue." That was Akiza "Yep" was all I said. Damn I haven't felt this useless in ages. "I'm going to bed" I stand up and walk to my room and lie down. Closing my eyes I drift off to sleep and for once I dream.

I'm standing in a dark room; I hear a groan and look behind me. I see Yusei strapped to some kind of device that looks straight out of a horror movie, usually used for torture, I can't see it clearly. Upon closer look I see that he's naked. Blushing I keep my eyes on his face, even though it is only a dream.

The door opens and we both snap our heads in that direction Yusei a bit slower than me. A man walks in wearing a white lab coat and with blonde spikey hair he had a creepy look in his eyes, like a predator looking at its prey. I didn't like it.

He walked over to Yusei who was tied in a way that made him kneel on all fours, like he was about to do it doggy style. That's when it hit me the position the fact he was naked and the look in that guys eyes. Yusei was getting raped!

"So have you thought over our offer yet?" Yusei just glared at him refusing to answer. "Hmm, the longer you refuse the more fun I get to have with you." He grabbed Yuseis' chin and tilted his head up. I could see him visibly tense at that. I suddenly had a horrid thought, what if this wasn't a dream? But actually really happening?

"Well seeing how you still refuse I guess I need to teach you a lesson." Didn't think it was possible for his grin to grow any more but it did. He turned his back and when he turned back he held a cruel looking whip, it was leather with metal bits on it and looking closer at Yusei you could see marks on his back from where it had been used previously.

He raised it and brought it down on his back and on his part he didn't even flinch. It clearly angered the man and he whipped Yusei over and over again soon drawing blood. He soon came bored of that however and put it down growling. "Stubborn little boy aren't you? You cried enough the first time I penetrated your little fuck hole but let's see how brave you are when I add this in." he held but something that looked like a dick but was metal and covered in spikes. Yuseis' eyes widened in fear and realization at what was to come.

The man undid his pants and removed them completely. My eyes widened in shock, his cock was huge! He put the device on his already hard dick and walked to Yuseis behind his grin widening even more. "This may hurt a little" he smirked and cracked up laughing.

Without preparing him or anything he thrust in and started rocking backwards and forwards blood pooling out of his hole and dropping onto the floor. Yusei cried out a cry of pure agony that broke my heart. The blonde went faster and faster causing more blood to spurt out and Yusei to cry harder. When suddenly the man came and pulled out, dick dripping with blood cum, the device gone, it was stuck in his ass!

The man noticed and laughed "Looks like you're gonna have a reminder in you for a while. He walked around to the front of Yusei and grabbed an O shaped gag that forced his mouth open and put it on Yusei.

He then put his re-hard dick covered in blood and cum into Yuseis' mouth and started thrusting mercilessly. I can't stand watching anymore turning away I will myself to wake up.

I looked back and saw tears streaking down his face. I saw fierceness in his eyes and realised if this was really happening he would give in any time soon.

But what did they want? And where were they?

I sat up suddenly in my bed covered in sweat, was that just a dream or was it actually happening? Deciding to think more of it in the morning I rolled over and went back to sleep.

**XoxoX**

Opening my eyes I realized I was back in my room and naked. I tried straightening up but my backside screamed out in protest. Man every inch of me hurts. What had happened? The memories were fuzzy from sleep but suddenly came rushing back to him. That guy the things he did to me.

Shuddering I closed my eyes and tried to block out the memories. But there was one that stuck in my mind. The fact that, that metal thing was still inside him. Reaching back I poked one finger into the sore tunnel.

Gasping from pain I pushed deeper until I felt the edge of the metal, using the one finger I tried to pull it out but it wouldn't come so I put another finger in. gripping the edge I pulled and felt the tearing feeling. Deciding I had to be brave I pulled harder and pulled it all the way out.

I looked at the thing in my hand dripping with blood and cum in disgust before throwing it into the corner of the room. I sat up painfully and looked around, my clothes were nowhere in sight but there was a thin blanket on the bed.

Standing up on shaky legs I made my way over to the bed, luckily because it's a small room it was only a few steps. Collapsing onto the bed a crawled under the blankets and tried to get back to sleep. It was no good though, every time I closed my eyes I saw Mark and what he was doing to me. I knew that I wouldn't give in; I would rather die than betray my friends rust in me.

I had nearly drifted off to sleep when the guy from the screen walked in, he looked at me with hungry eyes and I was suddenly glad for the thin blanket covering me.

"So Yusei, I see you had your first appointment with Mark." He said. The first did this mean there was more to come? "My name's Axel and I want you on my team for the grand prix coming up next month, so what do you say Yusei?" I just sent him my best death glare.

He sighed and looked at me. "Look if you agree to duel for me I'll let you go back to your life and we can all forget this ever happened, but if you keep refusing I'll have no choice but to let him have his way with you." I visibly shuddered at that thought. "And trust me it only gets worse from here. So will you join me.?"

Looking down at the ground I was trying to get my thoughts in order, if I agree to this I'll be betraying their trust in me but if I deny I'll get put through something worse than that. Making up my mind I said two simple words that I came to regret before the month was up.


	2. Will he submit?

BITE ME! I said looking up through my bangs.

I could see the look of shock on the guys' face, clearly not the answer he was expecting. What was even his name?

"If you're sure then I'll let Mark know." I could hear the disappointment in his voice. "Before you go let me ask you one question." I asked, he nodded his head as if to say go on. "What's your name?" he looked at me and smirked.

"I guess I should introduce myself, I mean after all soon I'll be your boss, my name is Axel Finnegan, I should let you get your rest, God knows you'll need it." And with that Axel left leaving me to my thoughts.

I wonder if my friends are looking for me or if they've even noticed I'm gone, lately I know I've been acting distant and pushing them away. Closing my eyes I drifted off to sleep dreading what would happen when I awoke.

**XoxoX**

It had been two days since Yusei disappeared and I was getting worried, each time I tried to sleep I had nightmares similar to the one I had on the first night. I was beginning to think they were more than just dreams maybe that's what Yusei was really going through? If so they had to find him soon.

If I was in that situation would I have given in already? I would like to think not but who was I fooling? Walking down stairs I saw Jack sitting at the table eating cup ramen. I felt anger growing up inside of me. "Hey Crow" he said it so normally like our best friend wasn't missing.

"Did you have a weird dream about him last night?" Jack asked kinda sheepishly. I felt my anger fading. Perhaps he was having the same dreams as me? "Yea I did, why you ask?"

"Well it was just that I did, was yours about him being you know…" Jack couldn't seem to finish the question. "Raped?" I put in helpfully. He paled and nodded. "Yea I did" he looked shocked but relieved he wasn't the only one.

"I wonder if the others are having them too?" I asked. "I hope Luna isn't, imagine if she saw all of that?" Jack replied calm as ever. Oh god that would be bad, I doubt she even knows what sex is let alone rape.

It was just then that the door burst open and Akiza, Leo and Luna ran in. Luna was clearly crying and Akiza looked like she had been crying as well. "Luna what happened?" I asked but I already suspected the answer.

In between sobs she responded, "I had a dream and I saw Yusei, he was chained up and this man was doing things to him that I'd never seen before, Akiza had come over because she had the same dream." I wasn't sure how to respond.

"We came over here because we thought that maybe you guys had the dream too?"

"Yea we have, I hope this is just coincidence."

"Don't be an idiot Crow there's no way that this is just a coincidence." Jack yelled at me.

I sighed knowing that for once he was right, I was just trying to cling that last little bit of hope. "Well what are we going to do? It does Yusei no good us just sitting around moping." I was trying to sound up beat and not reflect on the fact our friend was being raped and tortured.

Just then the door banged open and a group of 7 armed men came in and point their guns at each of us.

"Anyone so much as moves as muscle and we'll shoot" I shot glares at him.

"Ha this is too easy." He said a look of anger on his face. "Crow you're coming with us and if you try to fight we'll shoot the girls."

**XoxoX**

The door opened and I sat up waking from my nap, body screaming in protest at the sudden movement. There stood Mark the reason why my body hurt so much.

"Hello again, I must say of all my new toys you are the only one who resisted breaking after the first session, Axel has given me position to go to the next level."

I shuddered dreading what that meant. He walked over to me and grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room and down the hallway into a dark room and I mean pitch black I couldn't see a thing but that's when I realized he had blind folded me. Damn it I was distracted.

He pushed me to the ground and pinned my hands above my head. I felt cold steel from cuffs tighten on my wrists keeping them together. I then got yanked roughly to my feet by my wrists. I heard the clinking of chain and I felt tugging on my wrists.

My blind fold was then removed and I was met with Marks smirking face. "I want to see the look in your eyes when I do this." Looking down I saw that a thick chain had been attached to the cuffs. I followed the chain up and saw it hanging over a hook in the ceiling and it was back in his hands.

He started pulling the chain and my hands were forced above my head but he didn't stop there he kept pulling me up until my toes barely touched the ground. My shoulder muscles screaming in pain I couldn't help but wince. He then fastened the chain to keep me there. He smirked at me. "This is going to be fun."

Wincing at the pain in my arms I wanted to give in but then I remembered why I was doing this, for my friends. My resolve showed in my eyes and it made Mark mad. Grabbing barb wire he started whipping my arms cutting them open, blood running down my arms onto my chest. I felt the burning pain as my flesh is split to varying depths. His smirk grew even bigger when I cried out, deciding there and then that no matter what I won't show my pain.

He kept whipping my arms but soon got bored and moved onto my legs. Soon all my limbs were a bloody mess. But I still I did not cry out. I saw the anger in his eyes so I let a smirk of my own slip on my face. His anger grew and growled out, "Fine, if you want to act tough I'll just go to next level."

"Bring it on, I'm ready for anything." Was my response but I felt my strength wavering as I lost more blood, the cuts weren't deep but there was a lot of them. "Challenge accepted." Was what he said before walking out of the room and leaving me hanging there.

It was over 5 minutes before he came back carrying a metal pole that was roughly 7cm in diameter and hollow. Walking over he positioned the pipe under my ass, I had a bad feeling to what he was about to do.

Mark started to slowly push the pole up into my hole stretching my already abused walls. I felt the scabs starting to open and blood flow making the pole slippery so it slid in easier. He kept pushing until it wouldn't go any further. Laughing he gave it one last hard push forcing it in deeper. He then grabbed the barb wire which still had my blood on it. He started threading in through the pipe until I could feel it pushing out of the top.

He looked into my eyes whispering "I want to see the look in your eyes as I do this." He grabbed the pipe and started pulling it out. I felt my stretched wall close around the wire digging into it. I winced but bit my tongue to stop from crying out. When it was about half way out he suddenly pulled the rest out in one movement.

"AAHH" I couldn't help but call out in pain and surprisingly pleasure. "Ah so you enjoyed that did you well I think you'll like this even more." Mark just kept smirking, damn it if I ever get the chance to I'm going to wipe that smirk from his god forsaken face. He grabbed the end of the wire that was sticking out of me and ripped it out hard and fast. "AAHHHHH"

Damn it. That hurts. "HAHA that was fun" seriously Mark found torture fun? What sort of sadistic sick bastard was he? "Hmm I think that this is too easy for someone as strong as you. I guess I'll leave my mark on you permanently so you'll never forget me." He muttered more to himself then anyone.

He pulled a knife out of his back pocket and pressed the tip just under my nipple on the right side. He gave four quick but deep cuts, looking down I saw a giant M on my chest he quickly cut the letter A then the letter R. Before he did the last letter he looked at me smiled and cut the letter K into my chest.

I saw his name cut onto my chest I knew it would heal and hopefully not scar. "Now to make sure it scars forever." Were his next words, I guess he really is sick. He grabbed I large vial of green liquid and using a dropper started dropping it onto the cuts. "AAAHHHHH" I screamed out in pain as it made the cuts hiss and bubble. "Acid, best thing for making them scar but I have to be careful if I miss and get the skin it will eat straight through to your bones. You see it reacts to being applied directly on blood; well you can see what happens." Deciding I wouldn't move he moved onto the A and repeated the process, he did the same thing with two remaining letters.

I started feeling dizzy from blood loss and just before I slipped into the bliss of blackness I heard that vile man say, "I guess that will do for now" then there was nothing.

**XoxoX**

I was shoved roughly into the back of a black van hands bound and blind folded. Where these the same guys that kidnapped Yusei or was this something else completely different. I had no idea but I guess time will tell.

I felt the van start up and I heard gun shots, oh god don't tell me they just short Akiza and the others. The van was now speeding away I sat back against the wall trying to free my hands but the ropes wouldn't budge.

The van stopped and I heard the door open, I couldn't see anything as I was blindfolded, someone grabbed my bound wrists and pulled me to my feet and out the door. I sprawled on the ground in the dust, I heard someone laughing above me damn it this is bad.

"Wait I thought I asked for Yusei Fudo not this punk." Ok that just made me even more confused; guess these aren't the people who have him. "I know boss but there has been no sign of him for days" haha well at least these people didn't get their hands on him. "Fine whatever, take him to the interview I'll see what he knows."

I was pulled to my feet and led away into what I assume is a building I felt the air temp change as it's colder inside. "Steps going up." I heard a voice growl. Feeling with my feet I felt the first step I stepped up and slowly made my way upstairs.

I was led into a room and forced into a chair. My arms were released for a sec before getting tied to the arms of the chair and my legs to the leg of the chair. The blindfold was removed but the person was already out the door before I could see what he looked like.

I was left sitting there for what seemed like forever but was actually half an hour. I started to need to go toilet. I heard the door open and saw someone enter. He was tall with blonde hair and a kind looking face .He came and sat on the chair opposite me.

"Sorry about the way you've been treated I said tying you up wouldn't be necessary but do they listen no." he had a deep voice. He sighed stood up and untied my arms and legs.

"I must say you were not our intended target but Yusei Fudo was." So these people were after Yusei as well but why kidnap me? "Why do you want him?" I ask curiously.

"Well you see we just wanted his help with fixing something." I was shocked to say the least. "So you were going to kidnap Yusei to fix something? Why not just ask him to do it?" I asked. "We knew that if we asked he would never agree so we thought we'd have to force him to do it." Just what did they want fixed. "Now that we have you we can use you as black mail, yea then he'll have to do it." He seemed like he just thought of that then.

He sat back down and I decided to tell him what had happened. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but wether willing or not Yusei can't fix anything." He frowned and replied "What do you mean?"

"I mean he's been kidnapped and we haven't seen him in 3 days now." I leaned forward resting my elbows on my knees then my head on my hands. "Ah I see, well I guess your friends must be freaking out two of kidnapped in less than a week." He started laughing think this was hilarious. "Yea well they must be worried so if you would be so kind as to give me a lift home." He sobered up then.

"You're right bringing you here was a mistake but I'll give you my number and I'll help you look for Yusei, if I find out anything I'll call you." We exchanged numbers and he lead me back outside and gave me a lift home. I got out of the car and he waved good bye promising to call with news. I walked in and saw Jack Akiza Leo and Luna all sitting down around the table and Luna had been crying.

"Hey guys" I said walking like nothing had happened. "CROW" I heard them all cry out at once and Leo and Luna ran up and gave me a hug, Jack just continued to eat his ramen. "What happened?" Leo asked. "Well it's a funny story but they just wanted Yusei to fix something for them and once they found he's missing they agreed to help search for him." Luna and Leo just blinked at me but soon smiled glad I was ok.

"Well it's getting late so let's go to bed and you two had better get home." I said wanting to talk to Jack alone.

"We were kinda hoping to sleep here tonight." Luna said her eyes turned big and pleading. "Fine, you two can take Yuseis room." They ran off into the room and I heard the door close. Looking at Jack I sighed he had fallen asleep at the table. It had been a long day.

Just where was Yusei? I hope he's ok.

**XoxoX**

Opening my eyes I found myself back in my room. My chest arms and legs had been bandaged but the chest one already had blood soaking through it. Wincing at any sort of movement, my shoulders felt like they had been ripped out of my sockets.

I saw that the door had been left open a crack. Standing up I walked to the door and sure enough it hadn't been locked. I saw my cloths sitting on my bed, walking over I got dressed and walked out, I'm pretty sure I can remember most of the way out.

Sneaking out I followed the hall and turned right into a dead end turning left I kept following the hallway.

Eventually I found the front door; I opened it and slipped out. I started running and ran straight into Mark. His creepy smile grew so much bigger when he saw me. "Well now for trying to escape you will need to be punished." He raised a bat and walked me over the head with it. Falling to the ground I knew I was screwed when I woke.

**Ok finally finished. I'm sorry for taking so long but I'm going to try and update faster. I know I'm horrible to Yusei but hopefully you can forgive me. Remember to review I need advice on where to go next.**


	3. THe final stage

Opening my eyes I realized I was back in my small cell, I cried out in pain as I tried to moved my leg, remembering what that bastard had done to me when I was caught trying to escape. He had taken that damn knife of his and cut all the way from my ankle to my knee open and then he fucking stapled it open. I reached up and touched my chest where is name was scabbing over, even when I get out of this I'm going to have this as a permanent reminder of what he's done to me.

Taking my ripped shirt from my pile of destroyed cloths I started wrapping it around my lower leg hoping to try and stop the bleeding, god knows I've lost enough blood already. When that was done I tried to stand but collapsed instantly my leg not able to weight bear. I crawled over to the bed and managed to climb up onto it. Lying down on it I closed my eyes wondering when this living nightmare would be over.

Just as I managed to get to sleep the door banged open and there stood Mark smiling like we were old friends. "What the hell do you want?" Growled at him but he didn't respond he just indicated to two thugs and they came in and dragged be out of the room, all but carrying me because I can't walk.

They took me a different room and threw me to the ground none to gently, despites my best efforts I still cried out in pain when my leg hit the ground. "Well I see you tried to stop the bleeding but that just won't do." He reached over and pulled the shirt from my leg reopening it. "And I see you removed the staples, you have indeed been a bad boy today haven't you?" he leered down at me his breath stinking of garlic. Grabbing me by my hair he pulled me over to I section of the wall where he secured my hands in cuffs above my head forcing me to stand, he secure the ankle cuffs next before placing I really heavy metal collar on me which forces my head forward.

"Now I know you are in a lot of pain already but since you tried to leave I've been told to turn it up a notch." He left my line of vision and returned with what looked like a blow torch. Don't tell me he's planning on using that on me? I stared in horror as he turned it on and the white hot flame sprang to life. He lifted the torch and trailed it up my left arm until he reached the metal cuff.

He held it there heating the metal until it started burning my wrist. Biting my bottom lip to stop from crying out I couldn't help the look of pain that cross my face. As the heat increased I tried to squirm as much as possible trying to get away from it. Noticing this Mark lowered the flame and started running it up and down my thighs burning them very slowly and painfully. He turned the blow torch of and undid the ankle and then wrist cuffs but kept me in place with his body pressed against mine. He flipped me over so my chest is pressed against the wall. He secures all my restraints again.

I hate myself for not being strong enough to fight him. I hear him start the torch up again and this time he heats up the metal around my neck. A few tears drip down my face leaving a trail through all the blood and grim there. I feel him begin to lower the torch down my spine until he reaches my ass.

I feel him fingering me deep while the flame circles around my hole. He wouldn't dare… would he? God I hate this feeling of helplessness but I can't give up. I know it's stupid and that they would understand considering what I'm going through, but I just can't bring myself to betray them like that. Without warning the intruding finger is removed and it's replaced with an intense heat which starts burning me inside out. I can't stop the cry of pain that escapes my lips but that seemed to satisfy him as he removes the flame.

I let out the breath I had been holding and slump against the wall. I could the stone grating against my scabs causing them to reopen and blood drip down my chest. I heard laugh and heard footsteps as he walked away I heard the door click shut. Damn it I can't believe that he just left me here. Leaning my head on my bound arms I closed my eyes as all the pain and emotions of the past week catches up to me.

**XoxoX**

Opening my eyes from a practically bad dream about Yusei, sitting up I rubbed my eyes I'm so confused the dreams don't feel like ordinary dreams and the fact Jack and everyone else was having the same ones made me think that Yusei really was going through what we saw.

Standing up I got dressed in my usual cloths, walking past Yusei's room I peered in and saw that nothing had changed in the week that he had been missing. Thinking back to what had happened with the strange group who was also after Yusei but had agreed to help us find him; in return he just had to fix something. I had agreed because in all honesty I had no idea where to start looking for him.

I closed the door and walked down stairs to where Jack and Trudge were looking over notes and maps trying to work out where he was. I went and grabbed a cup of coffee and walked over to the table only to find they hadn't made any progress. "Look this isn't getting us anywhere why don't we just pick a section of the neo Domino and look around for anywhere he could be?"

"Jack blinked like an idiot and Trudges' jaw just hung open like he was trying to catch flies. "Why didn't we think of doing that earlier? "Jack asked and trudged just shook his head, the others were called in and we split up and started searching different sections.

I got the eastern section where there weren't many houses but a lot of abandoned factories and it was surrounded by a thick forest. Riding through one of the forests paths I turned off onto a trail and head towards an old looking run down shack. Parking my runner I took my helmet off and walked up the old porch and knocked on the door but it just swung open so I entered the house.

There was cobwebs and dust everywhere; walking around the house I started to search for any sign of life. Finding non I walked out and hopped back on my runner.

It continued like this for a few hours, the sun was starting to set, I was about to give up when I noticed I road which had tyre tracks on it. Steering my runner over there ii saw a new looking building which had people patrolling around holding vicious looking guns.

Figuring that this is where Yusei is he got back on his runner and rushed back to tell the others.

**XoxoX**

Opening my eyes I raised my head off my arms and turned my head to try and see what had woken me and of course it was Mark standing there. I gave him my death stare as my body started shaking in fatigue and pain.

"Calm down I just came to let you down, I figured after standing there all day you would be quite sore." I watched him closely as he walked forward and undid my restraints. He caught me as I slumped no longer able to hold myself up. "Wow you stink." He said to me with a smile. "Time for a bath I think." He then half carried half dragged him down the hall and to another room. Closing my eyes I winced in pain as every movement sent pain raking through my body. As he pulled me through a door way I opened my eyes and what I saw sent shivers down my spine.

There was a giant container filled with water with a chair in the middle. I started to struggle as I realised what he meant by 'bath' but he just gripped my arm harder and dragged me to the chair and forced me down, he had some of the other people in the room secure my arms and legs to the chair, which was suspended by a pulley system over the water.

"I'll give you one last chance to stop this pain, join us and this will all be over." He smiled his sadistic smile and spread his arms like inviting me for a hug. I just shook my head not trusting myself to talk he dropped his arms and nodded to someone started lowing the chair into the freezing cold water.

I took one last huge gulp of air before plunging completely into the water. I held my breath and it felt like my lungs were on fire. The air left my lungs and the edges of my vision started to go black but I was pulled out of the water before I could pass out.

Gasping in the fresh air I struggled to get enough air in my lungs. "You're useless and pathetic your friends don't need you in fact they're glad you're gone." I heard his voice but before I could reply I was dropped back in the water. Am I really pathetic? Do they really not want me around?

I need air now, I was pulled back up and I started shivering from the cold. "You love what's happening to you that's why let it happen; you really are just a whore who loves pain." Once again I was quickly dumped in the water before I can reply this time I swallowed a mouth full of water. I started coughing which made me inhale more water.

Pulled up once again this time coughing and spluttering as I heard that voice again. "You're not appreciated on team 5D's join us where you can have anything you want, they just use you." I was lowered into the water again. Anything I want? That sounded good right about 'cause I just want the pain to stop. If I just gave in and joined them it's not like my 'friends' would miss me. I was raised again just before passing out.

Damn it its cold and my head hurt. "You're worthless no one wants you around, you're better off dead than alive. But if you stop fighting I will give you a new meaning to life, no one dear hurt you again." I was pushed back into the water, if I joined them I wouldn't need to feel pain like this again. I felt the last of the air escape from my lungs and my vision turned to black, I was vaguely aware of being pulled up.

My head slumped forward and I gulped in the air I was vaguely aware of being untied and dragged to my feet slumped into the persons arms and let my eyes closed thinking that maybe the voice was right and there's no point in fighting any more.

**XoxoX**

Arriving back home I jumped of my runner and ran inside but stopped short when I saw the man who had me abducted sitting at the table with all my friends who looked really awkward, I had described what he looked like so they knew who he was.

All eyes turned to me when I walked in I smiled and walked in and sat down. "Hey what are you doing here?" I asked the stranger he just smiled. "Now Crow is that anyway to talk to an old friend?"

"Old Friend? I don't even know your name." I snapped back at him. He just smiled "Well I guess I should tell you my name it's Mick" ah so the mystery man has a name.

"Did you find anything Crow?" Luna asked hope shining in her eyes. I smiled and nodded, this sparked everyone's attention "I was searching through the forest when I found a well hidden road which I followed and I came to this factory like thing but it hard guards walking around so I couldn't get close enough to check it out."

I looked around at their faces and I saw look of hope in their eyes for the first time since this whole mess started. "Well that's also the reason I'm here I narrowed it down that he was there as well. I thought you guys would want to know and I'm planning a break out." He looked at me, "Just remember our deal." I saw the others look at me weirdly and I signalled to leave it for now. "I won't so what are we going to do?"

We started planning and scheming how to rescue Yusei from whomever the hell has him. I watched Mick the whole time trying to work out if he was trust worthy or not. After a few hours we had come up with a pretty solid plan that if everything went right we would have Yusei back in no time. The only downside to it is that for us to have everything and be prepared it would take at least a week.

We all said good night and decided to let Mick crash on the couch for tonight since we would all be up early preparing all that we needed.

**XoxoX**

I opened my eyes to find myself in an unfamiliar room and in a nice soft warm bed. Sitting up I winced in pain as every inch of my body ached in some way. Pushing back the covers I was shocked to find myself covered in bandages. I tried to stand up but my legs couldn't hold my weight, I would have fallen on the ground if someone hadn't caught me.

I looked at who it was and couldn't recognise them, how had I gotten here? Last thing I remember was being called into a job this morning and there being an attack. I sat back on the bed and shook my head trying to clear it; it was like there was a haze in my head stopping me from remembering something.

"You need to rest you've been through an awful ordeal." I nodded and lay back down. "Thank you for your help, what's your name?" I asked my voice all croaky. "It's Mark, it's a pleasure to meet you Yusei but worry about introductions later first rest and recover we'll talk when you wake." I noticed just then how tired I was, stifling a yawn I closed my eyes and drifted into a less then peaceful sleep.


	4. Yusei's death?

Yea I know I'm evil but here finally is the fourth chapter, hopefully anything confusing will be explained in this chapter.

There was a little under a week til the grand prix started we had to get Yusei back before then. Looking around at those around me noting how we were all dressed completely in black and ready to go rescue our friend from whatever was happening inside the building. Nodding Mick led the way with Jack and Akiza following I brought up the rear, the twins were in the truck waiting with medical kits and anything else we thought we might need.

Sneaking in using the darkness of the moonless sky to sneak past the guards and in through the back door. We stood there in the hallway and realized we had no idea where to start looking. "I think we should split up and search." I heard Jack whisper. Everyone nodded and we went our separate ways, Mick went down to the basement, Jack took the floor we are currently on Akiza went the floor above us and I took the one above that.

Sneaking up the two flights of stairs and started walking along the corridors and stopping outside the closed doors wondering which one Yusei could be behind but I didn't dare risk opening any doors because who knows who was behind them.

Walking further down the corridor rounding the corner I came to a stop at the only door with a light on behind it, sneaking forward I tried to peep through the cracks but couldn't see anything or hear anything, tightening my hold on the crowbar I had for protection I tried the door handle and just as it was about to open I heard a soul splitting scream coming from down stairs. That sounded like Akiza!

The door was thrown open and I jumped back into the darkness and caught glimpse of someone with silver hair disappearing down the corridor I snuck forward to the door again and tried the handle only to find it locked, putting my ear to the door I could hear quite sobbing coming from inside which I just knew was Yusei.

**5 minutes earlier with Akiza**

I had a bad feeling about splitting up but nobody else seemed to mind so I just went along with it. The corridor I was currently in seemed deserted no noise or light came from anywhere, deciding to trust my luck I tried to open a door only to find it locked. Sighing I moved onto the next door only to find it locked too. This continued for a few minutes until I finally found a door unlocked, easing it open I listened for a noise that indicated someone was in there or was aware of the door being opened.

I opened it fully and was met with an awful stench and total darkness, pulling my flashlight from my pocket I flipped it on and was met with the sight of blood all over the room, and in the centre of the room was someone I couldn't see their face but something was familiar about them.

I edged around the body and took in more details of the body, from the black singlet top and navy pants and brown boots, moving around I saw the black hair with yellow tips and I started shaking as silent tears started rolling down my cheeks but I had to be sure I had to see the face. Kneeling down I moved the hair out of the corpses face and let out the largest scream of my life, for there lying in a pool of his own blood was no other then Yusei Fudo.

Backing up I moved to the door and out into the corridor where I sat staring into the dark room while tears slipped down my face. It couldn't be, he can't be dead. I dropped the flash light and cried harder than I had in a very long time.

**Earlier that day with Yusei**

The sun glared in my eyes as I blinked them open and sat up. I was alone in the room this time wincing at the pain that went through my whole body. Pushing back the blankets I looked at my chest that was wrapped tightly in bandages pushing back the blankets further I saw that I was all but wrapped in bandages and all I was wearing was a pair of shorts.

I figured I must have been in an accident but I just couldn't remember. I started to unravel the bandages around my chest so I can assess the damage done to me. I was amazed at the sheer number of times it had been wrapped around me. By the time I had unwrapped to the stage I could start seeing red and yellow splodges on the bandage I was almost swimming on it.

The door suddenly opened and I saw the guy from before, he said his name was Mark I think, standing there staring at me in shock and I swear I saw something like panic flash through his eyes but it was gone as he ran forward and stopped me from unravelling it any further and started to rewrap it.

"You shouldn't undo any of your bandages, you received serious injury and if you take them off you could reopen your wounds and bleed out." I blinked at him a few times but nodded and leaned back on my arms and let him tighten them again. After a few minutes he was done and tired I lay back on my pillow and slowly drifted back into a hopefully peaceful sleep.

OH but was I wrong. My dreams were filled with rapid flashes of pain and horrible things that I can't put into words, but somehow I knew they weren't figments of my imagination because what I saw matched up with my injuries.

Waking up in a cold sweet I was even more determined to find out the truth of who I was and what had happened to me. Hand clutching the sheet I pulled it aside and swung my legs to the side I stood up and sat back instantly from dizziness. Determined I stood up again and slowly made my way to the door just to find it locked, so that is how it is I'm a prisoner.

Going back to bed a sat on the edge closed my eyes and tried to remember anything that I could no matter how small on what had happened to me the last few days or however long it had been.

Clearly there was something on my chest he didn't want me to see something that if my dreams were true would prove once and for all if that really happened to me. Unravelling the bandage I stood up and looked at the full length mirror and to my horror the word MARK was engraved on my chest, turning my back on the mirror I started to walk back to the bed but something caught my eye, turning my head I saw with absolute horror WHORE engraved there. Collapsing to the ground my head in my hands I closed my eyes flashes of what that monster had done to me from the barbwire to the water tank and finally I realised what he wanted and I knew how bad my situation was.

My sudden movements had caused my wounds to reopen but I didn't care at this stage all that was on my mind was escape but I knew the door was locked and I couldn't see any windows. Moving over to the bed I picked up the bandage and rewrapped it around my chest. I sat there trying to come up with a plan.

I suddenly realised he believes I don't know anything that happened to me so if I keep playing dumb and pretend to go along with anything he says he will eventually let his guard down and that is when I'll make my move. For this plan to work it will take all my will power to be show how disgusted I am with him, the slightest slip up could cause him to realize my memory had returned.

Composing myself I heard the door click unlock, quickly I jumped back under the covers and pretended I was asleep. I heard him walk up and felt the weight of the bed shift as he sat down next to me.

I nearly jumped when I felt him brush my hair off my face almost lovingly. "Ah my dear Yusei I'm sorry I had to have that done to you but I had no choice, you were stubborn and foolish and your sense of pride and loyalty to you friends was too strong for you to ignore and I hope that one day soon you will feel that same for me as I do you."

His hand moved and started caressing my cheek making me feel sick, but from his voice I knew this wasn't Mark but that means he must be the man pulling all the strings behind the scenes. "If only it hadn't come to this if you had just given in earlier you could have stopped all the pain and suffering."

Deciding I'd had enough I groaned and pretend I was just waking up, I felt his hand leave my face and I flicked my eyes open and sat up and clutched my chest as pain seared through me.

I felt him rub comforting circles on my back careful to avoid the wounds there. "Are you ok?" I nodded and leaned against the head bed hating myself for being so weak. "Thanks for your hospitality" I forced myself to smile and pretend that everything was good. "I hate to me rude but you wouldn't happen to know where my clothes are would you? I'm a little uncomfortable in just my boxes." He smiled and shook his head. "I'm sorry but your clothes were destroyed in the accident but I can let you borrow some of mine if you would like." LIAR! I screamed in my head but on the outside I nodded saying how I would appreciate that. As he turned to leave he suddenly stopped and looked back a grin on his face, "I forgot to say, but my name is Axel and while you are here I must ask you not to wonder, I'll have someone bring you something to eat and drink and a set of clothes soon." And with that he left.

Damn it! Just how long am I going to have to play this stupid game with him for? Standing up again I walked to the door and as I thought it was locked, didn't he think that I would get suspicious if the door was always locked? And what the fuck did he mean by feel the same way he does for me? Does that mean he has feelings for me other than just wanting me for his duel team?

**Present time Jack**

Running up the stairs heading to where I heard the scream coming from, rounding the corner I saw Akiza huddled in a ball against the wall staring with wide eyes into the room opposite her. Kneeling in front of her I asked her what was wrong but all she did was raise her hand and point into the room. Grabbing the flashlight from the floor I turned to the room curious as to know exactly what is in the room. I shorn the torch in and had to resist the urge to vomit, kneeling beside the corpse I recognised as Yusei I rolled him on his back and felt for breathing and a pulse but I knew it was too late, he was cold and there was a huge gash on his chest and there were cuts everywhere, plus the pool of blood was just too large to mean anything but death.

I heard footsteps coming up behind me and heard rest their hand on my shoulder, I looked back and through a blur of tears I saw Mick standing there looking down at the corpse. I stood up and walked back to Akiza and pulled her into a hug she buried her head on my arm and cried. "Have you heard from Crow?" I asked wondering why the scream hadn't brought him here like it did us. "Shit if we heard the scream then the people here would have as well for all we know the guards could be here now."

Mick nodded and picked up Akiza and carried her down the stairs as she was in no state to walk, it was obvious she was going into shock and honestly if it wasn't for the fact I needed to find Crow I would have as well, even they I may have acted wrong to Yusei in the past, especially getting him locked up in the Facility and getting his tracker. Wait, that's it I knew something was wrong, running back up the stairs I ran into the room where Yusei was lying and took a closer look at his face. The yellow mark was on the wrong side of his face! It's on the right instead of the left, lifting up his shirt I saw that he didn't have the scar on his stomach from when he crashed after fighting Kalin when he was a dark signer.

Sighing in relief I turned around to head back down and tell the others that this was a fake, but standing in the doorway was someone who was pointing a gun in his face. I slowly raised my hands because what else are you supposed to do with a gun pointed at you? "So you must be the infamous Jack Atlas so I see you have discovered the fate of your friend, you know he brought this on himself all he had to do was agree to join my team and this would never have happened but no he had to be loyal to you and your band of misfits." He started ranting and I tuned out because I knew this wasn't the real Yusei.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING" the yell pulled me out of my thoughts. "Or are you to in shock and his fate. HAHA" ok this guy really is starting to piss me off!

"Look I don't know who you are and frankly I don't give a shit but will you please shut up I know this isn't Yusei, it's a very clever look alike but you forgot a few details." I stated calmly really sick of his shit.

"Yes well this may not be the real Yusei but it may as well be for you, because from today onwards he is dead to you, and I bet he wishes he was dead instead of living through the hell I put him through." He was basically laughing by the end and I was seriously starting to question his mental stability.

He looked behind him and smirked before stepping out of the door way and closing it behind him I heard the unmistakable click of the lock.


	5. A fail rescue ends in disaster for all

**Ok so I'm in the writing mood so here's the 5****th**** chapter I know after that last one you probably hate me so here's a another chapter to make it up to you **

**Before the events with Jack**

Looking around my room, no cell would be a better word for it I realised that there was absolutely nothing in it that I could use to pick the lock or break the door down with. I heard the lock unclick and I jumped back onto the bed and pretended to just wake up. I was expecting Axel but instead it was the bastard Mark with food and some cloths for me.

"Hey I hope you are starting to feel better." He spoke to me in such a casual tone, it made me sick. I didn't trust myself to speak so I just nodded stiffly. He set the tray of food on the table and clothes on the end of the bed.

"Look I know I'm not really in a position to tell you this but I think you need to be careful around a guy named Axel, he may act all nice and that shit but he is evil and he forces us to do horrible things we don't want to, so whatever you do not accept any offer he may give you."

Ok so the most sadistic bastard I know is telling me he didn't want to do to me what he did. But I knew he was lying I can remember the smirk on his face as he raped me. Again I just nodded and reached for a sandwich happy to finally eat. "I'll leave you in piece to eat and get dressed, enjoy your meal." I swear I heard him mutter "because it may just be your last" before he left.

Shuddering I put down a half-eaten sandwich wondering if it was poisoned but realised if it was then it is already too late so I just kept eating because I was starving. I finished my meal and went to put the clothes on but suddenly I found myself falling asleep, thinking I was just tired I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**Outside Yusei's room**  
I stood outside the door waiting for the drug to take effect, it would out Yusei to sleep but still allow him to feel pain without waking up. Taking a deep breath I readied myself for this, if Axel found out what I was about to do he would kill me for sure but I just can't resist it he really has been my favourite toy.

Figuring it had been enough time I opened the door and sure enough he was sound asleep. Walking up to him I slapped his face a couple of times to see if he would wake, he flinched but that was all. Smirking I reached into my bag and pulled out some rope, even though he won't wake I still loving seeing my victim tied up, plus I'm not entirely sure how long the drug will last better to be safe than sorry.

Reaching back I tied his arms together to the head of the bed and his legs spread apart to the frame of the bed. Brushing hair out of his face to see my red hand print still there I smiled and looked down at his bandaged chest where I knew my name would forever be engraved there.

I started to remove the bandages and soon realised they had already been removed and put on hastily. So he has seen what his injuries really are does that mean he has also remembered? If he hasn't he would have asked about it but if he has it would make sense that he would act like he knew nothing. Growling I decided to make him pay for trying to deceive us.

Pulling the bandage off completely I stared down at the letters there and reaching down I pressed on them with my thumb enjoying how his face screwed up with pain. Reaching down I pulled his boxers down and gave his flaccid member a few strokes before slipping a cock ring on. Smirking knowing he was going to enjoy this he positioned himself between Yusei's legs and positioned his hard member at his torn and abused hole. Not bothering to use lube or prepare him I gave a mighty thrust and in one go forced myself into him, putting a gag in his mouth so he can't scream out. I can feel his anus tense and squeeze my cock his blood acting as lube making my thrusts smoother and stronger, I looked down at Yusei's face and took pleasure as his face twisted and changed between pleasure and pain.

I saw his face change to one of pure pleasure and knew instantly I had hit his prostrate. Being careful not to hit it again I pulled out completely and watched as blood pooled on the sheets beneath his anus. Wiping his blood off my cock I dried out his hole and prepared to push in again. With one hard quick thrust I was in and out. I continued this for a few minutes tearing up his hole more and more.

Yusei was mine I would never let another man or woman touch him. Pounding restlessly into Yusei I smiled as I released load after load of my sweet cum into that hole. As I was about to cum again he started struggling against his bonds while glaring up at me. I smirked down to him and kept thrusting harder and harder making sure I hit his prostate a few times to make his cock scream for release.

Yusei started to struggle even more to the stage I slipped out of him because he was wiggling that much. Angry I scratched over my name causing him to scream out beneath his gag and silent tears fall down his face.

"If you don't stay quite this could go so much worse for you." I threatened in a low voice. Night has fallen and yet I still don't let up my assault on his asshole. By now his holes walls must be in shreds I've used all my toys on him and my cock. I looked down at his face and notice the dried tear tracks on his face; he had passed out from pain a few minutes ago.

Slapping his face so he'd wake up I cummed one last time before pulling out and untying his ropes I watch him curl up in a ball and watched his shoulders shake quietly, I smiled and realised I had finally managed to break the unbreakable.

It was at that moment an ear splitting scream filled the room. I noticed Yusei stiffen and I knew he could tell as I could it was female. "Be a good little boy and stay here while I investigate that scream." I creased his back deliberately digging my nails into the sores there. As I shut the door behind me I heard his sobs through the door. I walked down the hall but I could already guess the source of the scream.

**Same time with Crow**

I leaned against the door frame it tearing me apart hearing those broken sobs of the man I love, yes I'll admit it I love Yusei and have for as long as I can remember. Being this close but not being able to reach him is tearing me apart. Damn it! Why can't I do anything, why am I always so useless? Listening as his cries died down I remembered the lock picking kit I had been given before we left. Kneeling by the door I tried to unlock it but couldn't.

It was then I heard chuckles coming from down the corridor, quickly I hid in the shadows again as the man from before came into view; I watched him open the door and slip inside and heard the sound of a lock clicking into place.

Moving back to the door I heard voices through the door. "Well Yusei you'll be glad to know that you no longer have to suffer alone." So that confirms that it is Yusei in there

"What the fuck do you mean, you bastard?" Yep defiantly Yusei. "I mean that we have that blonde girly-guy locked up downstairs." Jack? How had he managed to get caught? "If you don't agree to what I want well we may just have to hurt him a little, I'm sure my little friend would enjoy him almost as he has you." I could almost see Yusei shudder through the door. So if I heard that right jack's trapped downstairs and Yusei has been raped and now if he doesn't do what they want him to their going to do the same to Jack. Sick fuck.

Backing away from the door I slipped down the stairs and into the corridor and walked through the row of doors trying to work out which one he was locked in, it wasn't hard actually. The banging and yelling kind of gave it away, but hey that's Jack for you.

Knelt down at the door and used my lock pick to open the door and this time it was rather easy. The door swung open and there was Jack in all his blonde glory with a very pissed off look on his face. And lying behind me in a pool of blood was Yusei, but it couldn't be I just heard Yusei talking up stairs not even 5 minutes ago. "It's not him don't worry, but we have to get out of here." Jack broke through my train of thought.

"I know, I know where he is though he's upstairs we have to get him out!" I all but yelled at Jack, it was then that I heard footsteps coming from the opposite direction. "No we have to get out, we can come back for him but right now our main priority is surviving." I knew Jack was right but that didn't mean I had to hate it any less. Running through the corridor we headed towards the door we came through, we made it outside without any issue and were just about to make it to the tree line when we heard a gunshot ring and I saw Jack stubble but he kept running.

Hiding behind trees I heard Jack panting in pain. He was clutching his right shoulder, so he had been shot. "Come on the car's just a little further on." I let Jack lean on me and we made our way to the car where everyone was waiting. Akiza was still in a state of shock and it was clear the twins hadn't been told what Akiza had found. Other than that everyone was safe and sound and just relieved to see us.

Luna applied a bandage to Jacks shoulder and Mick drove the car to the hospital and I explained that the body had been a fake and that I overheard Yusei talking to someone. Of course I left out the part about him crying and the mention of what had been done to him.

**4 days later, night of the opening ceremony for the grand prix**

"I'm so glad you finally saw our way of thinking Yusei." Axel just kept smiling ignoring the glare from me. It's not like I had a choice, after telling me they had Jack Mark had been torturing me nonstop for 3 days, when he had to rest another would come in and take his place. I wasn't allowed to sleep and was only given enough water to keep me alive. I mean anyone under those circumstances would have given in right?

As much as I hate to admit it I finally broke and gave into their wishes, they promised to release Jack and I would be no longer be tortured. Mark seemed truly upset at losing his favourite toy.

So here I am in a fancy suit forced to attend this stupid event that a few weeks ago I would have given anything to be here with my friends. I looked at myself in one of the mirrors decorating the hall, I saw how skinny and pale I had become and how my hair no longer stayed up in spikes but instead drooped down my shoulders. But most of all I saw the bruises and dark circles around my eyes.

Even though he isn't next to me right now I knew there was no point trying to escape, for underneath my clothes he had attached a device that would send electric currents through my body if he deemed it necessary. I've been warned not to interact with my friends should they be here or get too far away from my other team mates.

I walked over to the buffet they had and looked at the food, I was so hungry I haven't eaten in like 5 days and they hadn't said food was allowed. Grabbing a plate I piled it high with food and started eating. I didn't care what I was eating just that it was food.

About 5 plates later id eaten my full and I became aware of a set of eyes watching me from the shadows, shuddering I looked around for who they belonged to but could find no one out of the ordinary.

Passing it off as paranoia I got up and walked into the next room and caught sight of a familiar group of people, I started to back out of the room praying that they wouldn't notice me but of course they did. As much as I wanted to talk to them I couldn't. Reaching up I touched the device hidden under my shirt. Turning around I started walking back the way I came, hearing their footsteps following me I broke into a slow jog hoping they would get the message.

Damn being locked up and starved really takes away your fitness, after just a minute I was bent over and panting like a dog. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looking back I met the concerned eyes of Crow and behind him was Akiza, Leo, Luna, Bruno and Jack, so he was freed after all. Looking around the room hurriedly I saw that there was no sign of Axel, I allowed myself a small smile but that was a mistake.

Crow opened his mouth to speak but I didn't hear it because at that moment a sudden electric shock went through my body and twitching I fell to the ground. I could hear my friends calling me but couldn't respond. I felt vomit raise in the back of my throat, probably due to my body not being used to food and the send electric shock. I clenched my fists and forced myself to stand up looking at the ground I spoke words that I knew I would never forget. That I would never forgive myself for saying.

"I'm sorry but I don't know you, I think you have me confused for someone else." I could see the hurt and confusion in their eyes but I all I could do is turn around and walk away silent tears falling down my face as I heard Crow call out.

"Don't give up, keep fighting we will save you, you are not alone."

**Well that should clear things up a bit. 2 chapters in 24 hours! I'm on a role, all I can say is sorry for the long months with no update on any of my stories I had some issues going on but I have found writing this has made me feel better so expect more chapters on all my stories.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think and what you think I need to improve on. **


	6. A hopeful plait turned disaster

I watched with a growing sense of dread as Yusei walked away from us his shoulders slumped. Never have I seen someone look so broken and defeated, and what the hell was with that twitching? Turning back to my friends I saw tears forming in Luna's eyes and Bruno had pulled her into a hug. What exactly had they done to him? It looks like he had slept or eaten anything for days.

Determined I started following Yusei, keeping a safe distance behind him so not to be noticed. I watched as Yusei walked up to another group near the table, amongst them I noticed the man from the other night. Sneaking closer, pretending to interested with the food I tried to eaves drop.

"Remember if you interact with your old friends I send a volt of electricity directly into your heart, this baby has enough voltage to drop an elephant so be glad it's set on low."

I watched as Yusei's face twisted up in pain and saw the bastard slip a device into his pocket. "Oh and one last thing I forgot to mention, if you try to remove the device without the proper equipment or get too far away from the controller it will send a shock through you that will be powerful enough to kill you."

I watched as Yusei looked at the ground shoulders slumped. Disgusted I turned and walked back to the others wondering how I should word what I knew. No matter how I did it, they would not take it well. We only came here tonight because we were hoping that Yusei would be here but never did we imagine we would find him like this.

Clenching my fists I met up with the others and explained the situation to them and why Yusei was acting so weird. "Well damn, what are we supposed to do now?" Jack asked what everyone was thinking. I just shook my head not being able to think of anything.

"I think I have an idea." Bruno said, "If we can somehow get our hands on the controller I know I will be able to remove the device from Yusei, we just need that controller."

"But if you mess up with removing it he will die." I voiced my concern but soon I gave in as I remembered those nights where Bruno with Yusei would stay up all night doing techy stuff, Bruno really does know what he's doing.

So we made a plan to steal the controller and sneak Yusei out of the building.

Leo and Luna had made sure the door was clear, Jack was creating a distraction and Akiza was going to get the controller from the man I described. It was my job to get Yusei.

I stood by the bathroom door I had seen Yusei go into and waited for the signal that they were ready. "What do you mean I can't go into the VIP section?" I heard Jack yell, "Well this section is for the current duel champion not the previous one."

I slipped into the bathroom and blocked out the rest of the conversation. Looking around the bathroom I saw all the urinal stands empty and only one cubical was in use. Good that made this easier.

"Yusei is that you in there?" I asked quietly. "Yea." Came the muffled response, I heard the toilet flush and the door opened, and there looking pale and sick was Yusei. The look in his eyes was all but killing me; I can't even begin to imagine what they put him through.

"Look I know what they have put on you and the reason you pretend to not know us, but we have a plan all you need to do is come with us." I saw him raise a hand to his shirt no doubt feeling that thing there. He looked down at the ground. "If you know what it is then you should know that if I try to remove it or get too far away from the controller it will kill me, and one thing you may not know is that a bomb has been implanted in it powerful enough to wipe out nearly all of Neo Domino city."

A bomb? Shit that really complicates our plans. Just then my phone went off with a text from Akiza saying that she had the controller and everyone was waiting outside for us.

"Look Yusei, we have the controller and Bruno is confident he will be able to remove the device, no doubt a bomb won't much of an issue but we have to get out of here now."

He nodded and we left the bathroom together, we made it to the front the door without incident when suddenly I heard running footsteps and turned to see the group that was with Yusei before was following us. "Shit we're going to have to run." I yelled at Yusei and started running with him following.

It soon became clear however that Yusei had absolutely no strength or energy and soon he couldn't run anymore. "Go on… without me… I will just slow you down… no point both us both being caught." Yusei panted out between breaths. Shaking my head I grabbed his hand and I realised just how bony he had become. Pulling him forward I forced him to keep running.

Jack ran out to meet us and he scooped Yusei up bridal style and started running to the car where everyone else was waiting. Making it to the car we all jumped in and took off heading back home. I looked over at Yusei and saw that he was passed out.

Now that the chaos was over I had I better chance to look at just how bad a condition Yusei was in. what I saw made me feel sick, his cheeks were sunken and he had big black circles around his eyes and he was skinny as a skeleton. The little bits of skin I could see where littered with scars and cuts.

Little did I know just what his clothing was hiding.

Pulling up we all piled out with Jack carrying Yusei in I ran in ahead and cleared off the table and Jack laid him down there. Bruno disappeared into the garage to grab any tools he thinks he might need.

Looking down at Yusei's face I saw I saw the pain etched on it, he suddenly seemed a lot older then he really was. Bruno returned and Leo, Luna and Akiza moved into the back room while Jack and I got ready to help Bruno anyway we can.

"Ok first we need to remove his clothing." Bruno instructed. Nodding I removed his jacket and dress shirt and I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips at the sight of his once muscular chest. The red and angry looking letters to the ribs sticking in and the sunken stomach to the smaller scars and wounds in varying stages of healing, some looking infected. "Those fucking bastards."

"What the fuck is wrong with them?" Jack growled looking pissed off as me. "Look right now we have to get that device out of him." I think Bruno was the calmest of us all. "Ok this is most likely going to be painful for him so I need you two to hold him down so he can't struggle or move unexpectedly."

I grabbed his arms and held them down and Jack held onto his legs and Bruno began the tedious task of removing all the wires from around his heart without setting it off.

About half an hour later Yusei woke up and started thrashing around and moaning saying things like, please stop, not that. It was heart breaking to hear how broken and distressed his voice sounded. "Look we're going to have to knock him out again if I want to remove this thing properly." Bruno stated sounding frustrated. Jack nodded and slung a punch across his face. Yusei was asleep again instantly.

Bruno continued working removing it wire by wire until it was finally removed except for one last wire that was the hardest to remove. Bruno rolled Yusei onto his side and we all got a good look at his back for the first time. I stared at the letters spelling out the word WHORE on his back and couldn't stop the tears that slipped down my face. "Just what did they do to him?" I asked more to myself then the others.

Bruno removed the last wire and set the device off to the side to work on stopping the bomb for destroying the city. Grabbing a blanket I put it over Yusei and called the others into the room, no doubt they were worried.

"He looks so… different." Of course Leo would say that. "Leo stop it, we are lucky he's not dead." Luna as always the rational one.

"I'd like to see how good you looked after all that I've been put through." That croaky voice we all knew so well managed to bring silence to the group.

Yusei had opened his eyes and was struggling to sit up; I grabbed his shoulders and supported him, careful to keep the blanket in place, no need to freak out the others just yet. "How do you feel?" I asked feeling like an idiot of course he would feel like shit. "Thirsty." And of course being stubborn he would never admit to how he actually felt.

Luna ran off into the kitchen and returned a minute later with a glass and jug of water. A few glasses later Yusei seemed to finally have quenched his thirst and he just stared at floor in silence. I felt so uncomfortable, it was clear he was hurting and I just didn't know what to say, no one did. We were just so used to him always being the strong one, always there whenever we need him. Now he needed us and we couldn't do anything.

"I think I should take Leo and Luna home before it gets much later." Akiza said, probably because she knew Yusei would want as little people around as possible. With much protesting and whining on Leo's part they finally left and we were left alone with Yusei.

"I'm sorry." That's all he said before standing up and walking into his bedroom, careful to keep the sheet over him. "Damn it." I punched the table, why does he have to try and sort through this on his own? I thought that if we got him back everything would be okay and we could move on and win the grand prix never did I think that they would manage to break him so hard.

I felt I hand on my shoulder and looked up into Jacks' eyes and saw all the sorrow and pain I was feeling reflected in them. No words were needed at that moment it was decided that no matter what we would help Yusei anyway that we could. Together we walked to Yuseis closed door and we heard the unmistakable sound of crying, it was even more torn up and broken sounding than the last time I heard it.

Opening the door we saw Yusei curled up on his side in the blanket trying to stop crying. It was obvious he didn't know we were there yet. Walking in I sat beside him and pulled him into a hug, my beautiful fallen angel. I felt him stiffen beneath me and relax and begin to sob harder, I held him til he had cried himself to sleep, every minute breaking my heart more and more. Putting him down I snuck out of his room closing the door behind me, little knowing that I would regret it for the rest of my life.

**XoxoX **

"Mark you have failed me, Yusei has slipped through our grasp and we MUST get him back no matter the cost." Looking down I saw a shivering mess of a man and smirked knowing that I hadn't lost my touch. "Ye…ss of course…sir I will bring him back straight away." Mark stuttered scuttling back towards the door. "One last thing Mark, you should know the saying 'if I can't have him than one can' I want you to remember that should he… allude you again." I watched the man scuttle out of the room like the rodent he was.

Looking out the window I watched as the world went by thinking that he was out there somewhere, his special, special raven haired duellist waiting to be brought back to me. "Soon my precious, soon."

**XoxoX**

Opening my eyes a crack I saw that I was once again alone in my room, rolling onto my back I winced as I felt my scabs cracking open. Closing my eyes I saw flashes of what I'd gone through in the past few weeks, the flashes of pain the searing of my skin splitting the sounds of whips cracking.

Shuddering I curled up into a ball wishing that the pain would just disappear. Why was I so weak? Why was I not able to save myself and my friends from the pain I caused them? Rolling onto my back I put my hand on my chest tracing the ridged scabs there felt even through the thick bandage, knowing the same was on my back.

Damn it why did this have to happen? Everything was starting to work out; we had defeated the dark signers, linked the satellite to Neo Domino city and were about to enter the Grand Prix. Punching the wall I felt hopeless as pain racked my body and a lone tear streaked down my face.

Sitting up I swung my legs over the bed and stood up shakily taking deep breaths as my body shook in pain as I reached for a long sleeved top to hide my torso and back, wincing as the movement cracked open scabs. By using the wall I made my way to the door and pulled it open shaking slightly and made my way into the kitchen where I boiled water for some instant ramen.

Sitting down at the table with my first hot meal in who knows how long I began eating and soon became aware of muffled voices coming from the garage. Listening closely I frowned realising their topic of conversation, me. "Look you saw what they did to them physically, who knows what they did mentally?" Crow yelled and I winced as that brought up memories of cold water of voices whispering how my friends betrayed me. My heart skipped a beat what if those voices were right?

I shook my head to clear it, no they would never do that, they were like brothers to me after all… weren't they? Suddenly uncertain I tuned back into the conversation. "What if he finds out what we did? He would never trust us again." Jacks voice was barely a whisper I had to strain to hear, Crows reply was even quieter. "I know Jack but we did what was best for everyone in this situation, even if we did betray his trust there was just no choice." I had heard enough, anger rising in me I stood up and with more strength than before stormed out the door and down the street.

If I had stayed so much unnecessary pain would have been avoided, if I had stayed everything would have been okay, if I had stayed I would have heard say that the way in which he betrayed me was to simply to let someone else touch my bike, which normally I would never allow and if I had stayed I wouldn't have had to watch him die.

**Yep it's official I'm sadistic Please read and review**


End file.
